Smile for me
by Eli 'n' Ale
Summary: No te pido nada más, solo una sonrisa y sere feliz. Muéstrame una pequeña sonrisita y te dejare libre , lo prometo. "Yo no puedo prometerte lo mismo" E.B, J.A, Em.R
1. Audiciones

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía. **

**Espero que les guste.**

**By: Eli**

* * *

><p><strong>Audiciones<strong>

Repase en silencio una vez más la maldita canción. Estaba nervioso, todo dependía de esto. Si no entraba ya podía irme despidiendo de mi tan concentrado en lo que hacía que me sorprendió cuando alguien me hablo del asiento de al lado.

- ¿Pasa algo?- su voz sonó como miles de campanitas repicar

Suspiré. Un puesto menos. Había cerca de 50 estudiantes en la sala de espera de la oficina de la directora. Todos supuestamente estaban aquí para audicionar. Al igual que yo y la chica de voz melodiosa que me acaba de hablar. Solo cinco entrarían.

Fue cuando recordé su pregunta.

- Eh, no, nada

Noté como se encogió de hombros y como volvió a ponerse derecha en su asiento, sin dejar de mirarme de vez en cuando de reojo. Su mirada la delataba, no me había creído en nada. Dejé que me mirara mientras yo podía ver claramente como era. No parecía muy alta, aunque no puedo decir mucho si es que está sentada, pero aun así lo parecía. Tenía el cabello castaño pero con la luz de la ventana se veía rojizo en ondas definidas y suelto rodeando su cara. Su rostro era bonito; con forma de corazón, la nariz respingada, labios gruesos sin exagerar, unos ojos chocolates rodeados de espesas pestañas. Parecía a uno de esos ángeles que le encantaban pintar a mi mamá.

Y seguía mirándome. Maldita sea.

- Soy Jasper –le extendí mi mano en forma de saludo harto de sus miraditas.

Se giró de nuevo hacia mí sonriendo, miró mi mano unos segundos, e ignorándola totalmente se lanzó a abrazarme.

- Un gusto Jasper mi nombre es Bella –se separó un poco y habló aun sonriendo pero más tímida– lo siento, es que soy muy efusiva cuando alguien me cae bien.

Fruncí el seño contrariado. Recién y le hablaba.

- No… hay problema –acepté su disculpa aún dudoso de esa extraña niña de ojos chocolates.

La observé curioso hasta que me sonrió, y no tuve más lección que devolverle el gesto. Nada perdía con divertirme un poco. Se veía que la chica era buena persona, y hasta ahora es agradable.

- ¿Hace cuanto estudias acá? Jamás te había visto y por lo que veo no eres de acá por estas hablando muy cómodamente conmigo sin el acento ingles. ¿Conoces ya a alguien de aquí? Supongo que conocerás a mi hermano.

¿Cómo rayos hacia para hablar tan rápido y no dejar de sonreír? Enserio que era extraña.

- Hum…veamos –me acomodé en la silla para poderla ver de frente sin tener que torcerme –entré este año –hice una mueca haciendo memoria –vengo de América, por eso mi forma de hablar. Nop, y no, creo que aún no. Los chicos de aquí son algo falsos y no me gusta mucho esa clase de personas -hice una mueca.

Me miraba con los ojos brillosos, como si le encantara todo la nueva información que recibía. Repito. Qué extraña es. De la nada su rostro se iluminó como si lo que le dije fuera demasiado increíble.

- ¡Bien! Porque yo tampoco soy de Londres. –su sonrisa seguía sin desaparecer. No le dolían las mejillas. -Tendré que presentarte a mis hermanos uno de estos días, se que le caerás bien a Gabriela.

Hablamos de cualquier cosa. Era asombrosa la forma en la que me desenvolvía con ella. Le hablé de mis padres, mis tíos que era con quienes vivía ahora, de mis antiguos amigos, mis gustos y todo. Y en ningún momento su sonrisa desapareció. Charlábamos tranquilamente sobre su vida cuando de pronto se interrumpió y cambio de tema.

- ¿Vas a audicionar?

Asentí. Esta era mi oportunidad de irme de aquí. Si no entraba entre los cinco tendría que quedarme otro año más en este infierno. No era que no me gustase Londres; en realidad era más por mis tíos. Ellos eran algo… Estaban por divorciarse, y no sé cómo se le ocurrió a mi mamá enviarme con ellos justo en estos momentos. Ambos siguen viviendo juntos pero se viven de entre pelea y pelea. Era estresante tener que soportarlos. Solo vine por el instituto, a estudiar y entrar en los 5.

Si no entraba me quedaría aquí hasta las siguientes audiciones. Si entraba me iría de aquí, y seria finalmente independiente.

- ¡Yo también! –frunció el seño –por lo que seremos enemigos durante unos… -fingió pensar mientras se tomaba el mentón. Reí -como unos 10 minutos aproximadamente

Y ahí está su sonrisa de nuevo. Creo que no tardaría a acostumbrarme a ella. Si es que la veia tan seguido.

- Eso creo –le respondí.

- Bien, entonces, ¿Qué número es tu turno? –pregunto husmeando entre las hojas que tenía en mi regazo.

- 36 ¿y tú?

Revise mi número comprobando que no me hubiera equivocado. Luego la miré a ella. Tenía el seño fruncido y su típica sonrisa se había borrado de sus labios.

- ¿Pasa algo? –ahora yo le pregunté. Sinceramente se me hizo extraño su cambio de actitud tan repentino.

Ni siquiera me había respondido cuando se giró en su asiento mirando al frente. Sin rastro de emoción. Estaba tiesa como un palo, con los brazos presionados a ambos lado y los puños cerrados fuertemente. Estaba tensa por algo, eso cualquiera podría notarlo. Pero la cuestión era por qué. Yo no había dicho o hecho nada malo, ¿verdad?

- ¿Bella? – la llamé confundido

No volteo solo presiono sus puños tanto así que su nudillos podía notarlos blancos.

- Como quieras… -murmuré

Espere unos segundo a que reaccionara, pero cuando no lo hizo la imite. Me gire en mi asiento y preste atención en mis hojas nuevamente ignorándola, tuve tiempo de repasar la canción una vez más antes de ver a la directora asomar su cabeza por su puerta y pronunciar mi nombre.

- Jasper Hale, tu turno.

Me levante dejando las hojas ahí. Me quede de pies otra vez esperando alguna reacción de Bella. Por lo menos esperaba que me deseara suerte. Suspire decaído al percatarme que eso no iba a pasar. Camine hasta el despacho de la directora pensando en que es lo que la había molestado. Era una lástima, en este poco tiempo me había caído muy bien.

Antes de cerrar la puerta mire a Bella, tenía la mirada gacha y seguía tensa. Solté un suspiro, eso me convertía en un solitario de nuevo. Finalmente cerré la puerta y me enfrenté a los jueces junto con la directora.

Mire a mi alrededor tratando que lo que se me calmara, ya había paso muchos por aquí, 35 exactamente, supuse que los jueces ya deberían de estar cansados de escuchar a tantos. Detuve mi mirada en ellos unos segundos. Dos hombres y una mujer. De los tres la mujer se veía más agradable. Tenía la cara en forma de corazón, igual que Bella, cabello miel adornado con un flor. Sus ojos azules calculadores y entusiastas me observaban mientras yo me posicionaba en un lugar fijo y me preparaba a cantar.

- Bien, Jasper, mi nombre es Ethan McGuire, -hablo uno de los hombres –Él es Alec Vulturi y por ultimo Esme Cullen. Venimos desde muy lejos esperando poder encontrar a chicos con talentos que…

- Oh deja de atormentarlo, Ethan –le regaño la Sra. Cullen –Puedes comenzar, suerte querido –su sonrisa maternal hizo que yo se la devolviera.

- Gracias, voy a cantar Please Don't Stop the Rain de James Morrison –tome aire y me solté a cantar.

I don't know where I crossed the line  
>Was it something that I said<br>Or didn't say this time  
>And I don't know if it's me or you<br>But I can see the skies are changing  
>In all the shades of blue<br>And I don't know which way it's gonna go

If it's gonna be a rainy day  
>There's nothing we can do to make it change<br>We can pray for sunny weather  
>But that won't stop the rain<br>Feeling like you got no place to run  
>I can be your shelter 'til it's done<br>We can make this last forever  
>So please don't stop the rain<p>

(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall)  
>Please don't stop the rain<br>(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall)  
>Please don't stop the rain<p>

Mientras cantaba lo único en lo que pensaba era en que de verdad tenía que esforzarme si es que quiero llegar a los 5 puestos. Puede que me presione mucho, pero en realidad amo cantar, es mi forma de librarme de todo. Mi momento de paz.

I thought that time was on our side  
>I've put in far too many years<br>To let this pass us by  
>You see live is a crazy thing<br>There'll be good time and there'll be bad times  
>And everything in between<br>And I don't know which way it's gonna go

If it's gonna be a rainy day  
>There's nothing we can do to make it change<br>We can pray for sunny weather  
>But that won't stop the rain<br>Feeling like you got no place to run  
>I can be your shelter 'til it's done<br>We can make this last forever  
>So please don't stop the rain<p>

(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall)  
>Please don't stop the rain<br>(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall)  
>Please don't stop the rain<p>

Oh _  
>And finally what life's it's all about<br>Yeah I know you just can't stand it  
>When leaves don't grow your way<br>But we've got no control over what happens anyway

If it's gonna be a rainy day  
>There's nothing we can do to make it change<br>We can pray for sunny weather  
>But that won't stop the rain<br>Feeling like you got no place to run  
>I can be your shelter 'til it's done<br>We can make this last forever  
>So please don't stop the rain<p>

(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall)  
>Please don't stop the rain<br>(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall)  
>Please don't stop the rain<p>

(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall)  
>Can't stop it, can't stop it, just can't stop the rain<br>(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall)  
>Let it fall, please don't stop the rain<p>

Termine de cantar. Abrí los ojos, no me había dado cuenta cuando los había cerrado. Los jueces me miraban con una sonrisa. Hasta la directora sonreía.

- Se les enviara a los que queden un sobre con todos los datos para todo –Ethan me explico mientras se levantaba y me daba la mano.

- Esperamos verte pronto –me dijo Alec, que hasta ahora no había hablado para nada.

Asentí satisfecho con lo que había hecho y estaba a punto de salir cuando escuche a Esme.

- Hasta pronto, Jasper.

Estaba en paz, como cuando cantaba. Sonreí y regrese a mi asiento para recoger mis hojas e irme. No sin antes ver la silla de Bella vacía. Mi sonrisa se volvió triste, quizá no vuelva a verla. Ordene las hojas y me voltee. Siendo sorprendido con unos brazos en mi cuello.

- ¿Cómo te fue ex-enemigo? –Bella me abrazaba.

Así que era eso…sonreí.

La aleje de mí para verle el rostro. Como supuse estaba sonriendo.

Me tendré que acostumbrar a esa niña extraña.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merece reviews? Díganme sus opiniones ¿sí? Cuídense, Eli.<strong>


	2. Desaparecida, por buenas razones

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía. **

**Espero que les guste.**

**By: Eli**

* * *

><p><strong>Desaparecida, por buenas razones<strong>

- ¿Has visto a Bella Swan?

No sé quien rayos era el chico ese al que le pregunte, pero estaba desesperado. Hace dos días que no veía a Bella. Al principio pensé que se trataba solo de que estaba ocupada con las tareas que nos dejaban, quién no lo estaba; pero luego no contestó mis llamadas, cuando iba a su cuarto no había nadie, ni su compañera. En fin, estaba preocupado.

¡Ni siquiera sé porque siento esto! La conozco, no sé, ¿hace una semana y media?

La niña se había hecho su espacio en mi corazón en tan poco tiempo. No de la forma romántica, la veía más como una hermana, creo. Maldita sea. Y esa era la razón por la que no dejaba de buscarla. Algo me oprimía el pecho del solo hecho de pensar que algo le pasaba.

Encima que no hay ni una sola noticia de las audiciones, la niña viene a desaparecerse. Lo que me pone sumamente nervioso.

- Eh…no –respondió el chico.

Ni siquiera le agradecí, me dirigí en dirección a los cuartos de las chicas; este sería mi último intento, si no estaba pues dejaría que pasara el tiempo y la olvidaría; aunque no creo eso suceda en unos mil años.

Mientras caminaba furioso por los pasillos del edificio, podía notar como las estudiantes que estaban por ahí me miraban extrañados, o se apartaban de mi camino con una mirada asustada. Claro, era extraño ver a un chico en la zona de las chicas y encima furioso.

Quizás y me estoy sobrepasando. Quizás y esa sea la razón por la que Bella me evita. Si es que lo está haciendo. Quizás y se harto de mi o ya no le agrada.

- ¡Maldita sea! –grité cuando me detuve en seco al pasar esas ideas por mi mente.

¿Y si era eso? Me estaba comportando como un maldito psicópata. Tire de mis cabellos. Es niña no hacía más que confundirme.

- No maldigas –dijo una voz a mis espaldas –se escucha mal, y no me gusta.

Estuve a punto de voltearme a decirle que qué rayos me importaba si no le gustaba, cuando me percate de quien era esa voz.

- ¡Gabriela!

Gabriela es la hermana mayor de Bella, trabaja aquí como profesora de música, le había visto un par de veces cuando salía con Bells, pero nunca llegue a entablar una conversación con ella; supongo que ahora tendré oportunidad.

- Hola, Jasper, ¿Cómo estás? –su voz sonaba tranquila, a diferencia de la mía.

- Bien, gracias, ¿Y tú?

Bien, primero vendría la educación y luego podría preguntarlo como un acosador de su hermana. Gaby tan solo le llevaba tres años, por lo que ambas eran parecidas. El mismo cabello castaño rojizo, los mismo ojos grandes marrón chocolate y la misma sonrisa cálida.

- También bien, gracias por preguntar igual. –me guiño un ojo y yo como siempre me sonroje a lo que ella rio – ¿Cómo te fue en las audiciones? Bella me dijo que también participaste pero no dijo nada más.

- Mmm, me fue bien creo, pero aun no nos dicen nada –hice un mueca, eso era mi segunda preocupación.

- No te preocupes yo se que vas entrar, confió ciegamente en lo que dice mi hermana.

¿Y ahora que le había dicho Bella? Pareció notar mi confusión por que se rio y luego me explico que Bells le había dicho que me había escuchado cantar. Charle un rato con ella hasta que volvió a mencionar a su hermana y aproveche para abordar el tema que hace rato intentaba hablar.

- Hablando de Bella… -murmure -¿Sabes algo de ella? Hace unos días que no la veo. –mi preocupación seguía palpable en mi tono de voz, debería controlar eso.

- Hum… -pareció pensarse la pregunta –al parecer no te ha dicho nada…

No hablaba para mi, más era como si se lo dijera a sí misma. Me perdí. ¿Qué no me había dicho? Y de la nada sonrió. Como dije, ella y Bella son totalmente iguales; ninguna deja su alegría escondida, siempre de buen humor y con una sonrisa. Algo frustrante, en mi opinión.

- ¿Y bien? –su sonrisita me estaba desesperando -¿La has visto?

- Pues claro, es mi hermana, la veo todos los días

Suspire aliviado, entonces estaba bien. Si me ignoraba, bien aprendería a soportarlo, pero estaba bien, por lo menos. Esa pera la parte que más me importaba.

- Pero, no le he visto desde el lunes –dijo como si nada, de nuevo.

Y mi sonrisa murió, mientras la de ella seguía ahí, tallada en su boca como si no viera que yo estaba a punto de explotar como una bomba atómica.

- ¿Qué? –como el idiota que soy, solo pude decir eso.

- Si, el fin de semana lo pasamos en casa con Alec, -¡Y se puso a recordar! Por cierto Alec es el otro hermano de Bells.

¡Movía la cabeza de lado a lado haciendo soniditos! ¡¿No veía mi cara? Bella una vez me dijo que cuando me molestaba una venita se veía en mi sien. Solo me había visto molesto una vez, cuando un tal Felix decidió que era divertido besar a Bells sin su permiso. Como sea, apareció la famosa venita que dijo Bella; y estaba totalmente seguro que esa bendita venita se notaba ahora.

- El lunes de nuevo instituto por lo que la dejamos en la entrada de la habitación de chicas –mientras hablo miraba al techo, pero ahora me miraba mí fijamente con el seño fruncido.

Parecía molesta y no pude evitar sentirme incómodo.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacías tú aquí? ¡A estas horas! –gritó.

Me encogí en mi sitio, Gaby podía ser tan linda cuando sonreía, pero cuando estaba molesta…

- Eh…ah...yo...solo…eh –quise hacerme el valiente pero solo salieron tontos tartamudeos.

- Nada de nada, sabes que a partir de las 9 de la noche ningún chico puede pasar por aquí.

- Pero…

Me interrumpió, y se puso en plan gritona y reclamona recordándome cada una de las reglas del instituto; como si ya no hubiera tenido bastante al inicio del año. Suspiré y terminé por dar media vuelta e irme, no sin antes disculparme y despedirme de Gabriela.

Camine por el pasillo, pero antes de doblar en una esquina llegue a escuchar la risa de Gaby.

Maldita sea. Caí como un tonto. Me había desviado del tema. Eso confirmaba que Bella sí se había 'olvidado' de decirme algo.

Y ahora ¡¿Dónde rayos la encontraría?

Caminé hasta mi cuarto y entre dando un portazo. Podría aguantar lo que pasaba la noche. Pero no creo que en la mañana conserve la poca paciencia que me queda. Porque siendo sinceros, no es que tenga mucha. Arrastre los pies hasta que llegue la cama. Dormiría mientras tanto. Me quite los zapatos, las medias y el polo, me tire en la cama boca abajo.

Pensé en mil y una posibilidades de Bella. No la conocía de mucho, pero aun así sabia casi todo de ella y ella casi todo de mí. Seguí pensando en todos los lugares que me dijo y en realidad recordé cada momento que hable con ella, hasta que quede dormido.

- ¡JASPER! ¡JASPER! ¡JASPER!

Los insistentes gritos y golpes a la puerta me despertaron. Me levante de golpe, pero al instante me arrepentí, ese rápido movimiento me había mareado. No me moví y espere unos segundos a que pasara.

- ¡Voy a entrar, mas te vale que estés vestido!

Aun no reconocía la voz, por lo que era amortiguada por la puerta, pero si reaccione a sus palabras. Busque mis pantalones por el piso lo más rápido que pude y me los enfunde también lo más rápido que pude. Justo cuando terminaba de abrocharme el botón del pantalón la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Bella! –grité, uno por verla y otro porque me acaba de vestir -¡¿Dónde rayos es…?

Mi amiga estaba ahí paradita, sana y salva, pero con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

- ¿Qué paso? –hable lo más calmado posible pero se notaba que me estaba aguantándome las ganas de matar a alguien. A ese alguien que le hizo llorar.

- Tranquilo, Jazz –sonrió, se limpio las lágrimas y se acerco a mí saltando y agitando algo en sus manos -¡Estoy muy feliz Jasper!

Mi cara debió de ser un poema, lo juro. Primero la veo llorando, luego me dice que ¿está feliz?

- Pero tú... –señale las lágrimas que a pesar de haberse limpiado hace rato seguían cayendo libremente por sus mejillas, pero esta vez sonreía.

- Estoy llorando de felicidad –chilló, y me abrazó.

La mire ceñudo mientras le devolvía el abrazo; enterré mi cara en sus cabellos, la había extrañado. Una vez me soltó, no le di tiempo de decir nada, solo le reclame por haberme dejado tan preocupado estos días y luego la volví a abrazar, ella como siempre sonreía y reía.

- Ya, ya, Jazz, te tengo una sorpresa, la razón por la que me ausente estos días.

- Cierto, –le sonreí antes de sentarnos en mi cama –Te desapareciste de la nada.

- Si, lo siento, pero fue por una buena razón –me guiño un ojo.

- ¿Y se puede saber cuál es esa 'buena' razón?

- ...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merece reviews? Díganme sus opiniones ¿sí? Gracias, a las que leyeron. Les recomiendo la historia de Ale, la que esta en este perfil, <em>Feliz dia, mamá<em>; leanlo enserio. Cuídense las veo en siguiente capítulo, Eli.**


End file.
